MicroDysis proposes to apply its microfabrication and fluidic array technologies to develop an innovative protein array platform for early cancer detection. The long-term goal of this project is to develop a protein biochip capable of detecting antigens and antibodies associated with cancer, thereby enabling earlier diagnosis and treatment. This Phase I study will be focused on developing highly processable and functionalized single- walled carbon nanotubes and creating a column of single microfluidic channels with carbon nanotube spots. The carbon nanotube will be achieved with highly dense functional groups to immobilize antibody molecules. Three antibodies of varying size will be used to test binding efficiency and uniformity. An enzyme immunoassay for 3 biomarkers in the prostate cancer panel will be used to study protein detection specificity and detection limits. In Phase II we will develop a high-density (36x4) fluidic protein array to provide an assay for multiplex biomarkers and multiple patient samples on a single chip. Assays will be developed with clinical cancer samples from members of NCI's Early Detection Research Network. This project is responsive to PA-07-280, National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering research area "L. Micro- and Nano-Systems, Platform Technologies" including micro-total analysis systems, arrays, and biochips, for detection and quantitation of clinically relevant analytes in complex matrices. Microarrays are an array of spots on a substrate with a surface for molecular probe binding. Protein microarray can be used to identify protein-protein interactions, the substrates of protein kinases, or the targets of biologically active small molecules. They have the potential to be an important tool for clinical analysis and diagnosis. However, adaptation of protein arrays has been slow due to the dynamic range of protein abundance, protein degradation, and high cost. The proposed fluidic protein array will be an easy to use, rapid, flexible, reliable, and low-cost platform to identify and characterize multiplex biomarkers in multiple biological samples. It will overcome the limitations and problem of biodegradation present in current protein microarrays. It will provide a revolutionary tool for both research analysis and clinical diagnosis enabling earlier detection of cancers with the potential for saving thousands of lives and greatly reducing healthcare costs. The fluidic protein array will first be used in research and development in academic, pharmaceutical, or CLIA certified lab facilities. Once it is fully developed, we will target the blood screening and molecular diagnostics markets. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]